It's Always the Quiet Ones
by x-Miyako-x
Summary: Erestor has had enough of dwarves. Erestor has had enough of dealing with their insensibilities. And Erestor has definitely had enough of Glorfindel laughing while he rages on about the troubles of his day. So he decides to take matters into his own hands. Glorfindel MUST be punished, but how? Pretty much PWP.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings (and associated) book series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**A/N: Here's a little something I discussed with a friend. It started out as a blank prompt and eventually became, well… This. Whatever this is.**

* * *

"And then, they started throwing their food. Their food, Glorfindel!" Erestor raged, gesturing wildly, "As though the lot of them were 5 year old elflings. I was under the impression that babes were not to be taken along with them on this fool's errand!"

Glorfindel laughed out loud, holding his stomach. Though he sat in his chair, he doubled over all the same, then rolled back in his seat and his legs came off the ground, such was the strength of his laughter.

"And then, as if that wasn't enough," Erestor took an angry gulp or three from his glass of wine, "As if that wasn't enough, once they were all done wasting _our_ food – our _hospitality _– they decided to go for a swim. But of course, the river wasn't good enough for them! No! They went bathing in the lady Celebrían's fountain!"

Glorfindel sobbed with laughter, dropping his empty glass of wine onto the table before him, lest he drop it on the floor. Tears welled in his eyes and his laughter escaped him beyond his control.

"And _on top of that_," Erestor stood now, drained the rest of his glass and placed it, empty, on the table next to his golden-haired lover's. "_Then_ they went and _broke_ the furniture! The early third age table we had brought in, courtesy of Círdan? Gone! The _big _one – well, the _orange_ one – sat on it and broke it! The pieces were everywhere and _I_ had to pick them up!"

Glorfindel, no longer able to breathe properly, due to excess laughter, began to calm himself. He took deep stuttering breaths as he heaved and rocked in his seat. One hand clutched at his stomach and then other alternated between running through his own hair soothingly and grabbing at the armrest.

Erestor slowly paused in the telling of his story. He came to stand very still a few strides from where Glorfindel sat. The raven glared daggers at the blond, his eyes narrowed as he watched the warrior attempt to collect himself.

"Glorfindel?" Erestor asked ominously.

The elf in question slowly froze. His eyes, previously closed tightly in a failed attempt to stop the tears from falling opened even slower. Glorfindel's gaze fearfully came up to meet Erestor's and with a meek voice, he called out, "Yes, my love?"

Erestor simply stared ahead darkly, but Glorfindel could take none of it. He snorted only once, his composure so soon after such mirth could not last and Erestor snapped. "Up!" he barked, "In the bedroom. Now!"

Glorfindel gasped and stood quickly, at full attention. His eyes were wide with shock; this was a side of his lover he'd seen only once in the past, though at the time Erestor's anger had not been directed at him. "A-aye," Glorfindel stuttered out and rapidly made his way to their shared quarters. "W-what – um…"

"Keep your mouth shut," Erestor hissed at him. "You would dare to mock me? You won't be laughing when I'm done with you."

"But what –"

"Silence!" Erestor raised his voice. He came to stand chest to chest with Glorfindel, "Not another word. Is. That. Clear?"

Glorfindel frantically nodded his head, wondering what it was his lover was planning.

"Strip," Erestor instructed and the blond gasped. A slender eyebrow was raised, as though daring Glorfindel to speak once more but the other merely nodded.

Large hands quickly went to the laces of his trousers, untying them and pushing them down powerful thighs. Meanwhile, Erestor circled around the warrior, pausing behind the blond as he bent over to remove his trousers. With an appreciative groan to himself and a nod, Erestor continued around. He came to stand before Glorfindel again just as the elder was pulling his tunic over his head.

Erestor moaned low in his throat, "Aye, this'll do nicely."

Glorfindel looked like he wanted to speak once more, but after a moment, thought better of it. He settled instead for looking at his lover imploringly. Erestor gave him a soft smile, seemingly noting the vulnerability in Glorfindel. With a nod Erestor told him to get on his hands and knees on the bed. Glorfindel's breath caught in his chest shortly but he complied.

Erestor huffed a breath and removed his own tunic. He pulled his hair back behind his shoulders before kneeling beside Glorfindel. He reached over Glorfindel's shoulders and pulled his braid back. He'd taken to wearing it in a simple three-strand braid when they were alone. Erestor removed the hair tie, leaving the blond's hair to fall about his shoulders.

"Such beautiful hair," Erestor mumbled and grabbed a fistful of it, pulling Glorfindel's head back, "I may need it to get a good grip on you later."

Erestor smirked and used the hand in Glorfindel's hair to turn his face around. Once he'd made eye contact with the blond, taking in his flushed and panting form, Erestor leaned forward and engaged his mouth in a ferocious kiss. His tongue swiped his tongue over Glorfindel's lips, praying for entry and smiled into the kiss as its permission was granted. He pressed in closer, teeth clashing with teeth and biting and swelling lips. Finally, Erestor pulled back with a gasp, letting go of Glorfindel's hair and leaving him to return to his position on all fours.

The raven-haired councillor stood and went around to the foot of the bed, crawling on once more. He smirked at Glorfindel's uncertain form before him, "You need not worry, my love," he said in a tone roughened with lust, "I'll take good care of you." The reassurance was reinforced with one hand snaking around Glorfindel's hips to tug at his cock. "Such a good boy," Erestor encouraged, "Silent and hard, just how I want you."

Glorfindel gasped and thrust forward into Erestor's hand only to have it disappear. A broken whine fell from his lips and he craned his neck to look back at his lover. There was a look in Erestor's eyes he'd never seen before – a certain passion and willingness he'd never expected – and a need to take control.

"Nuh-uh-uuh," Erestor sang, "You turn your pretty head right around. Don't make me pull out the blindfolds, my love."

Glorfindel snapped his eyes shut and grunted, doing as instructed and turning back to let his head hang. He started as a cool hand slowly trailed up his thigh and over his buttocks. With a sigh, the blond spread his legs eagerly to make space for his lover. Erestor kneaded firmly at Glorfindel's behind, his other hand coming to treat the other cheek equally. With a short chuckle as his only hint, Erestor removed both hands before bring them down again rapidly with a loud _slap_.

Glorfindel moaned and rocked with the blow, taking the sting but not the full impact. Words once again rose in his throat but he squashed them to a simple, breathy, "_Ah!_"

"Hmm," Erestor paused, lost in thought for a moment. "Yes. I suppose I ought to let that pass. The sounds that come out of you always make me so _hot_ anyway," he punctuated the sentiment with another blow and Glorfindel responded in kind.

The blond warrior groaned deeply, his breath leaving him in harsh pants as though exhaling loudly would remove his need for words. He tried to think of a way to communicate his thoughts without words but could only whine in displeasure.

"Is there something you wish to tell me, my love?" Erestor asked him, and Glorfindel frantically nodded his head. "Then you may speak, darling. What is it that you want?"

"N- Ah," Glorfindel gasped in relief at the permission to speak. "Please," he whined, "Your mouth. I want your mouth."

"Very well," Erestor smirked. "Then I shall give it to you."

Glorfindel hummed, a small smile on his lips, though it left him with another gasp as he felt wet muscle and moist breath fanning over his entrance. Words were lost to him now; he couldn't have used them if he wanted to. Erestor pressed closer and ran the flat of his tongue along Glorfindel's cleft. He stayed still as Glorfindel rocked away from the movement, waiting until he pressed back once more to press his tongue at his hole.

Erestor brought his hands again to tanned cheeks and spread them, making Glorfindel's hole tighten in response. The blond grunted with the stretch, face flushing darkly at the lewd sounds coming from the other end of the bed. He rocked minutely with each thrust and lick of Erestor's tongue, and suddenly, it was gone. Erestor went to the vanity to retrieve a bottle of oil they both shared for their hair.

"It would seem I need a hand, my love," Erestor drawled and held out his hand for the other to take. Glorfindel quickly fell to his elbows and thrust his right hand back for Erestor. "Lovely boy," Erestor murmured in praise and took the offered hand. He manoeuvred Glorfindel's hand so as to take the place of his own, holding his ass open for his gaze only. Glorfindel dropped his head to his forearm, gasping as he went.

Erestor pulled the stopper from the bottle of oil and dipped his fingers inside, before recapping it. He returned his left hand to Glorfindel's buttocks, and pressed his mouth to his entrance. Glorfindel's groans renewed, Erestor trailed oiled fingers slowly over Glorfindel's perineum to his hole and inserted one into the welcoming heat.

Glorfindel sighed softly at the intrusion, so long had it been since they'd taken on this reversal of roles. Erestor thrust in and out slowly with one finger, circling around it with his tongue, listening to Glorfindel's gasps and sighs. He hummed and quickly added a second finger, scissoring them as he went. The blond's hand tightened on his own behind, the other clutching at the sheets.

"Will you take me, Glorfindel?" Erestor asked. He spread his fingers and slipped his tongue between them, "Will you take all of me?"

"_Yes!_" Glorfindel responded without wasting a breath, "Yes, please. Erestor, my love. Please. Waste no more time."

Erestor hummed with a smirk, "_Good_." He pulled his hand from Glorfindel and wrapped it around himself, spreading what oil was left on his palm over his shaft. "Then let me make you _scream_," Erestor entered his lover in one swift thrust, pushing himself in to the hilt. Glorfindel's breath was torn from him with a choked gasp as Erestor hit home.

Glorfindel's moan fell to a whimper as Erestor stayed still within him. "Please," he begged, "Please move."

"As you wish, my love," Erestor panted and pulled out to the tip before thrusting back in with the same force causing Glorfindel to grunt. "Ai, Glorfindel," Erestor whispered, "You feel so wonderful around me."

The blond whimpered and bit his lip, rocking forward and back again, fucking himself onto Erestor. "Yo- Goo' 'n me," Glorfindel mumbled into the sheets, unsure and uncaring of whether Erestor heard him. "More."

Erestor smirked and pulled out, beginning a slow but hard rhythm. His thrusts aimed for Glorfindel's prostate, but their strength just as effective as a hit. Glorfindel cried out and rocked with Erestor's movements, willing him to go faster. And then he did. Erestor pulled out and returned with increasing speed. Glorfindel's eyes widened and nearly rolled back in pleasure. Erestor leaned over his back and with one arm on the bed to support himself, the other hand came up to pull Glorfindel's head back.

"Mm, I told you this would come in handy," Erestor smirked as Glorfindel's flushed and panting face came into view. "Such a beautiful boy," he placed a kiss to the blond's cheek, "a good boy." Glorfindel nodded and gazed dazedly at Erestor's lips. "My beautiful love." Erestor sighed happily and pressed forward to place a sloppy kiss to Glorfindel's open mouth – a mess of teeth and tongue and saliva.

Glorfindel moaned gratefully into the kiss, smiling briefly as it ended. Erestor returned to holding the blond's hips as he thrust into him. Glorfindel's whimpers grew closer together and Erestor ceased thrusting, slowly pulled out and wrapped one hand around the base of Glorfindel's cock. The elder cried out in outrage and rolled over to look at Erestor in angry confusion.

"I am not finished with you yet, my love," he said simply.

Erestor stood from the bed and removed his trousers. He retrieved the bottle of oil from where it had rolled to the corner of the bed and poured some on his hand. He recapped it quickly and tossed it to Glorfindel to discard. The raven-haired elf slid down to occupy the same position Glorfindel had previously been in. Erestor knelt with one elbow on the bed as, with his other hand, one finger circled his own hole. Glorfindel watched, entranced, as Erestor thrust two fingers inside. The darkling moaned loudly at the sudden stretch and immediately began thrusting his fingers. Twisting and scissoring, Erestor thrust in and out, adding another finger. His eyes seemingly glazed over looked up at Glorfindel from where his head had fallen onto his arm.

Feeling his own oncoming release, Erestor stopped, however reluctantly, and pulled his fingers away from his hole. He slowly pushed himself up into a kneeling position and pressed against Glorfindel's chest until the blond was lying on his back. Erestor placed a loving kiss upon his lips before crawling over him to straddle Glorfindel's hips. He reached back and took hold of Glorfindel's erection, stroking it over once to make sure it was properly lubricated, spreading pre-come over its length. And finally then, Erestor sank back, filling himself to bursting with Glorfindel.

"_Ah_," Erestor sighed and let his head fall back, his hips rotating in small circles. The motion soothed and aroused at once, making him whimper and Glorfindel groan. Erestor took a breath and leaned forward, his hands coming to rest on the blond's chest. His hips rocked forward and back in a steady motion and his nails gently dug into Glorfindel's skin. The blond slowly reached for Erestor, placing large hands on his hips, he eased the raven up and down again, causing Erestor to cry out and drag his nails down Glorfindel's chest.

The warrior hissed at the sting of the scratches but continued the lifting and lowering of Erestor, helping the elf along. Erestor's nails clawed spasmodically at Glorfindel's abs, rocking himself above his lover. A need for more overtook him and he lowered himself further forward until he was chest to chest with Glorfindel, and brought his arms under the blond to grasp at his shoulders and back. Glorfindel planted his feet firmly on the bed, bringing Erestor up with a sudden push, and began thrusting up in earnest as Erestor rocked back to meet him.

Glorfindel panted into Erestor's neck, sucking a dark mark there that no doubt everyone would see the following day. The raven dug his nails into his back as retaliation, though not fully intentional. Glorfindel grunted in frustration as he thrust up, the position not allowing him as much control as he would have liked. Suddenly Erestor sat back up, leaning back, hands on Glorfindel's thighs and began rocking for all he was worth.

Erestor's hair swung back and forth, some strands hanging over his chest, teasing sensitive nipples which Glorfindel gladly reached forth to tweak. Erestor mewled and clawed at Glorfindel's thighs. He brought one hand forward, reaching blindly for Glorfindel, unable to reach him, but the blond met him all the same. Erestor tangled his hand in a mess of golden hair, holding him tightly before pulling him into a rough kiss. He bit at Glorfindel's lips as the blond did to him in turn.

Glorfindel held Erestor gently as he sought his release, one hand upon his back. The other carefully reached between their flushed bodies to find Erestor's length, pumping him now, in time with the raven's erratic rocking.

"G- 'findel," Erestor moaned against his mouth, "l-love…"

"Mhm," Glorfindel nodded and agreed, "_Yes._"

Erestor felt the tightening in his stomach and whined, long and loud. His fist tightened in Glorfindel's hair momentarily before releasing it and coming instead to scratch his back wildly as its opposite did the same to the blond's thigh. Glorfindel panted and hummed deep in his throat until finally with a grunt, his release came upon him. He choked off a shout and instead buried his face in Erestor's neck, biting harshly. Erestor cried out in near a sob as his climax washed over him. His stomach tightened impossibly and he hunched over Glorfindel's form, every muscle in his body absolutely tense and then, nothing. He fell limp against his lover as he came in small spurts over both their stomachs.

Glorfindel took long, deep breaths in the aftermath to calm himself. He slowly fell back onto the bed, taking Erestor with him; the other was already nearly asleep. With a short chuckle, Glorfindel pushed the covers down from under them and pulled them up again with his foot before covering them both for a well deserved night of sleep.

"Sweet dreams, my love," he whispered to Erestor.

"n'wee' d'ee'ms," he received in reply before he finally closed his eyes and slept.

* * *

Erestor lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't believe he'd done all that, but the soreness in his rear spoke the truth. He could barely hold the covers under his chin as he was, so tired were his arms. His legs still trembled from exertion.

"Did we –"

"Yes."

"And I really –"

"Oh _yes_," Glorfindel chuckled.

"O-oh…" Erestor flushed and slowly turned to face Glorfindel, a self-conscious look of surprise on his face, "Was I – I mean, did you – I wasn't too –"

"You were," Glorfindel paused in an attempt to find the right word. He turned to Erestor as well and offered him a shy smile, "You were perfect."

"I was? I was…" Erestor lifted himself up on one elbow to glance over Glorfindel's face, "Really?"

"Mhm," Glorfindel hummed. He pulled Erestor to his side, letting the other bury his face into the blond's shoulder. Glorfindel brought one hand to play with Erestor's hair while the other traced circles over his back.

"You were also…" Erestor trailed off with a blush, "You know…"

"Ai," Glorfindel smiled, "Thank you, my love. I do aim to please."

Erestor chuckled and placed a gentle kiss to Glorfindel's chest. "Perhaps," he hesitated slightly, "Perhaps, eventually that is, when my bottom – and probably yours as well – are no longer sore, we might… Again?"

"So soon?" Glorfindel teased.

Erestor gasped and hid his face in the crook of Glorfindel's neck, "Not- _not_ so soon! I'll not walk for a day at least, as it is. T'would be good to regain the ability within the month."

Glorfindel laughed, "I play, sweet one. I am not certain either of us could handle that level of activity on a nightly basis."

"Mm," Erestor nodded, "but you would agree to do it again?"

"Oh, to see you above me like that again," Glorfindel sighed with a faraway look in his eyes, "I would love to see such a thing again."

"Must you describe it so?" Erestor asked.

"Aye, Erestor," Glorfindel returned to reality slowly, "You were like a wild thing possessed. I have ne'er seen such a beautiful sight. The exception, of course, is your smiling face the day of our binding. My love, you are a creature of stunning beauty and I am truly blessed to behold you."

Erestor gaped, "I- Oh Glorfindel. I know not what to say. Your honesty leaves me shocked and your beauty, speechless."

"Ai, but that is enough for me, my love," Glorfindel placed a delicate, loving kiss to Erestor's forehead, "for what better compliment could one hope for? To have made the great Master Erestor – known for his silver tongue – fall silent in awe, that is enough for me.

Erestor smiled adoringly at his lover, reaching up to finally press a kiss to his lips. It was a slow, passionate thing, shared between only the souls of two bonded for eternity. As Erestor pulled away, he took notice of a folded note on the bed-side table that he did not recall placing there. He let himself fall onto Glorfindel's chest, pulling a huff from both of them, using his arms instead to reach for the letter.

Glorfindel chuckled and finally reached out instead and took the letter for himself, with a pout and a mumble from Erestor, "… Giant."

Glorfindel smiled lovingly and handed him the letter, "Little mouse."

Erestor kissed him in thanks and finally pulled the note open, taking but a moment to read its short message before laughing. Glorfindel watched him with one brow raised in question. Erestor handed him the note but explained anyway.

"Elrond requests that we both have the day off today," Erestor chuckled. "The letter is also signed by yours and my own assistant whom we apparently kept up quite late last night."

Glorfindel laughed along with him and threw the letter to the floor, "Then let us make the most of it, hm?"

Erestor grinned, "Aye, I believe perhaps we ought to have a bath and order breakfast in bed."

* * *

**A/N: Holy. Tits. That was really long. And a bit harder than expected. Also, I think… I'm pretty sure this is my first PWP. So um… I hope it was alright? I think there's a sort of awkward silence that hangs over smut once it's written… Or is that just me? Maybe it's just way past my bed time (it's 6am now as I post this).**


End file.
